Epilogue
by Death-By-Bacon
Summary: Deep in the forest, far from Hyrule, a young fairy named Navi meets an unusual traveler in hopes of hearing from Link. ONE-SHOT


Author's Notes: What? Not a crack story? It's not funny? What is wrong with me?

I don't care, really. This has been an idea of mine for a while now and I finally wrote it down. And dear lord it's not funny.

Also, it's not Naruto. I do like Naruto (It's actually getting epic now with the Toad Sage-ness happening) but I don't just like it. I have a very wide range of fandom and Naruto is not the only thing in my life. This is my first Legend of Zelda story, because that has got to be my favorite games series ever. Love those games. And Twilight Princess Link is HOT. (There, I said it.)

This is a one-shot that takes place a few years after Ocarina of Time. I hope you like it.

_Epilogue_

There was a strange, if not thrilled feeling in the forest that day. It was as if the fairies knew something was about to happen, though none could figure out what. The younger fairies were restless, playing loudly amongst the trees much to the elder fairies' dismay.

This place was a hidden coven, far from the prying eyes of Hyrule, were fairies lived. It was unknown to anyone else but its inhabitants, who knew only one other place in the world where this many fairies gather, being the Kokiri forest. This was where they lived alone without being the companions of the childlike race known to dwell in that forest. Here was where they were independent and free to live.

On this day, the three young fairies, Rok, Taro, and Fum seemed to be so eager and anxious; they had begun a loud game of tag. The small creatures, who looked like orbs of winged light, zipped quickly past the scenery in blurs, laughing with carefree. There were angry hums and complaints from the other fairies they passed, but none of them seemed to hear, nor care.

"You're too slow!" Rok, who gave off a brilliant red light, shouted to the other two. Rok was well known for being a quick flyer.

"Come _on_!" Fum grunted; a vivid green fairy who was known for her temper. "I can't keep up, and it isn't _fair_!"

"Don't be a baby!" Taro sniffed, passing her. He was green like her, but seemed to have a paler light to him.

The three orbs seemed to spiral and circle each other playfully. The others rolled their eyes at them; it was too hot and muggy to be rushing around like that on a day like this.

Suddenly, one of the orbs stopped. "Rok!" Fum gasped. "Look out!"

The other two didn't seem to hear her warning in time and suddenly Rok collided into another fairy. Every one of them stopped dead as they saw who it was.

This fairy was aged; not elderly, so to speak, but reaching an age where she no longer could zoom around like the others. Her name was Navi; a legendary fairy who had come from the Kokiri forest and was now known to the others as the companion as the Hero of Time. Now she only told stories about their adventures to the other fairies. She wheeled around and looked at the three with a deadly, murderous stare.

"What is wrong with you?!" she snapped. She was also well known for her terrible irritability.

"Sorry, Navi." they mumbled, looking ashamed.

"I should tell the elders on you!" she threatened. Her voice boomed loudly, making the young fairies tremble and the others look at her. "_Watch where you fly_." she added, speaking loudly and separating each word.

"Yes, Navi." they mumbled and began to turn away.

Suddenly, loud voices interrupted the silence. "Everyone! Come look! Come see!"

Navi flew quickly to an orange-ish fairy who had come out from a bush so suddenly, several others jumped.

"What is it?" she asked.

"A Hylian!" he cried. "No one's ever made it this far into our forest!"

"He must be strong!" someone exclaimed.

"I saw him!" the orange fairy said. "He wasn't strong-looking. He was a very weak-looking old man."

"Old man?"

"Can't be dangerous, then, right?" said another fairy. "Let's go meet him."

Navi said nothing. She was very curious about this traveler. Link did amazing things, and he had to be famous. No doubt he'd know something about Link.

In almost a swarm, the fairies moved through the bushes and trees to go see this old man. Navi stayed in front of them, almost in a protective sort of way.

Finally they saw him: an old man with a walking stick. He was hunched over and wrinkled, wearing a bundle of odd clothing that didn't all quite match each other. He looked exhausted, and sat down slowly on an old, rotting tree stump. He finally looked up and saw the groups of fairies approaching. He smiled.

"I must be out of my mind." he said suddenly. "I think I've wound up back in the Kokiri forest."

"You're much deeper than the Kokiri forest." one elder told him.

"Who are you, sir?" said someone from the crowd and Navi saw that it was Fum, looking at the traveler in awe."

"I'm a traveling storyteller." the old man announced, proudly. "'Been one for years!"

"You tell stories?!" cried a very young, child fairy.

"You're from Hyrule?" Navi interrupted suddenly. The old man turned to look at her.

"Yes." he answered.

"Then you know about the Hero of Time, right?" Navi said loudly.

"Of course!" the man cried. "I've been telling stories about that man for years."

"This is Navi!" a dark blue fairy piped in cheerfully. "She was the Hero's _partner_!"

"No!" the man gasped, looking suddenly excited. "You? I've never met the partner of the Hero before. It's an honor. I've met the Hero, though."

"How is Link!?" Navi asked, suddenly breathless.

The man took a very deep breath; he looked so tired he could fall over at any moment, and he didn't look like he was in the best of health. "Let's see, according to him you left him after…er…Ganondorf was defeated." he looked as if he had to think about this. "I suppose you didn't hear about the story of the Skull Kid's mask."

"No, I didn't." Navi said.

The man began telling the story about the suicidal moon and the enchanted mask of another world. Navi and the others listened so intently, that only the man's voice could be heard, and all other sound (even the wind) and stopped.

"Later," he continued when the story was finished. "The Hero joined the Princess' royal guard. He was some heck of a warrior."

"I know." Navi said quietly. "What then?"

"Well," the man said. "I…I haven't seen the man in years. Not sure what else. But he said he's always been looking for you."

He suddenly leaned forward and began coughing violently. The others watched him silently, unsure of what to say. Finally he sat up again, but his face looked pained and flushed and he sort of slumped down slightly.

"Can I see you more closely?" he asked weakly to Navi. "My eyes aren't the way they used to be."

Very slowly, Navi moved towards him outstretched hand and sat resting on his palm. He smiled down at her unusually. There was a strange, tired look in his eyes, and she wondered how long it would take until he reached the end of his life. It almost seemed as if it were lingering there; perhaps it was a fairy's instinct. It just felt as if he was…draining quickly.

"I've traveled a long way." the man said suddenly. "I'm really tired."

"It's okay." said another fairy, who seemed to understand his condition as Navi had. "Just rest here."

"Thank you." he smiled. Suddenly, he looked back at Navi. There seemed to be something different about his look.

"I…I've been looking for a long time." he said, his voice strangely muffled and slow. "It's nice to see you again, Navi."

Link's head fell suddenly, his face still smiling slightly. The old Hero of Time had died.

The End

Author's Note: O_O

The games never left me satisfied in whether or not Link and Navi meet again. So I made my very own, depressing version. I blame the movie "Seven Pounds". I went to see it yesterday. Go see it. You'll leave feeling miserable and like a piece of crap.

I really need to stick to funnier stories. *sigh*


End file.
